


Réponds à ma tendresse

by m_a_ioux



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, George likes it, Lafayette and George have fun though, Lafayette is pissed, M/M, alexander and John are kinda annoying, so he bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_ioux/pseuds/m_a_ioux
Summary: Alexander and John are getting on Gilbert's nerves, so Gilbert needs to get his mind off of things.As in, he bakes too many cupcakes and vents to George.





	Réponds à ma tendresse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and HCs by the lovely @oohlalafayette and @trosario103 !
> 
> By the way - prompts are always welcome. I'd gladly write some short stories and credit whoever gave me the prompt, because I'm horrible at coming up with ideas on my own. 
> 
> Title from I Belong To You (+Mon Cœur S'ouvre à Ta Voix) by Muse  
> (Originally Mon Coeur S'ouvre à Ta Voix by Maria Callas)

When George woke up in the morning, he rolled over slowly, his eyes still shut. He reached out, frowning when his hand had reached the edge of the bed without passing by his boyfriend. That realisation made him open his eyes- why wasn’t Gilbert there? George frowned and looked around the bedroom slowly. The door was closed. He let out a tired sigh before forcing himself to get up, to try and figure out where Gilbert was and what he was doing at - he glanced at the clock - 10am. Huh. Later than he expected. George simply shrugged and put on a T-shirt before quietly making his way out of the room. He raised an eyebrow when he heard a strange noise- frowning when he realised it was the exhaust hood. He pulled a face. Not what you’d expect if you thought your boyfriend was in bed next to you. George quickly shook his head, walking to the kitchen. On his way there, he could also make out Gilbert’s voice. Who was he talking to?

“Si tu essaies ça une autre fois, je te-”

“Gilbert?” George spoke up quietly, looking around the kitchen. Why was Gilbert mumbling to himself? Gilbert looked up with a gasp when he heard his name being called, stopping his movements momentarily. “...Good morning,” he mumbled, before turning back to what he was doing.

“Good morning, my love,” George said softly, walking over to Gilbert. “Wait- are you baking? What are you gonna m-” George started, before cutting himself off, his smile disappearing. Gilbert tended to bake a lot whenever he was in a bad mood or incredibly pissed off. Once George realised this, he took a slow step away from Gilbert; which was probably a good thing, because he then noticed a rather big rolling pin Gilbert could easily reach for.

“Exactly,” Gilbert grumbled as George took a step back, and continued to mix some of the ingredients. He now kept silent instead of talking to himself like before George got there. George eyed Gilbert for a while in silence, before speaking up. “Hey… What made you upset?”

“I am not upset,” Gilbert muttered, pulling a face. “I am just baking! Am I not allowed to?”

“That’s not what I said,” George said softly- he knew Gilbert didn’t mean to be rude to him. “I’m just worried about y-”

“Hamilton has been annoying me /all/ morning,” Gilbert snapped, dropping the spoon he was holding onto the counter. “He just- will not stop! I am not in the mood for this!”

“Hey, hey… I’ll talk to him,” George offered, but Gilbert just huffed. “And of /course/ Laurens is on his side! And then when Laurens says he agrees with Hamilton, they are all… All… Being overly cute! And it is annoying, because that was not what the conversation was about!”

George nodded slowly and just listened to him. He knew Gilbert just needed to vent, let it all out. The man had enough to deal with.

“Ever since they got together, they just got… so annoying! They suddenly have to be together all the time, cannot hold a proper conversation without only talking to or about each other, …”

“Well- aren’t most young couples like that?” George asked. Gilbert froze and slowly turned to face George, raising an eyebrow almost warningly. George bit down on his lip and simply nodded, showing Gilbert he got the message. Stay quiet and just agree.

Wasn’t that exactly what Gilbert was angry about? George had to stifle a snort at the realisation.

Gilbert simply continued to ramble about whatever had been annoying him last night and that morning, while baking cupcakes at a speed George didn’t even know was physically possible. Though the thing that surprised him the most was the fact that Gilbert hadn’t burnt his fingers yet, knowing how clumsy he was. Yet, the second that thought passed George’s mind, Gilbert turned around too quickly and tripped over his own feet, the bag of flour he was holding flying into George’s direction. George let out a yelp and tried to turn away, but it was too late- half his head was already covered in flour.

They both kept silent for a few seconds, staring at each other. George was already panicking on the inside - 'Oh no this will piss Gilbert off even more and he’ll blame me or worse he’ll blame /himself/ and I wouldn’t be able to calm him down and our kitchen will be a mess and his cupcakes will burn and' - 

His internal rambling was cut off by Gilbert’s sudden loud laughter. The younger man had covered his mouth with his hands, laughing even louder whenever he as much as glanced at George, who was still staring up at him in shock. Hearing his boyfriend laugh made him grin, though- he was glad to see Gilbert happy again. George shook his head to try and get as much of the flour off as he could, though he only ended up creating a white cloud of flour around himself. By now, Gilbert was cackling, tears in his eyes- he even had to hold onto the counter to keep himself upright. George blushed furiously - he must’ve looked ridiculous - and shook his head again, before suddenly throwing a handful of flour into Gilbert’s direction. Gilbert let out a shriek and held his hands in front of his face, though most of the flour ended up covering his hair.

“Always knew you had a thing for powdered wigs. It looks good on you,” George commented with a teasing grin, raising an eyebrow. Lafayette smirked as he stared at George before suddenly leaning down to grab another handful of flour, which he threw at George again, most of it hitting his chest. “Hey!”

“That is what you get for it,” Gilbert said, grinning cheekily. George smirked and slowly stepped closer to Gilbert, flour falling down from his head and shoulders- he was almost fully covered down to his waist. “Of course,” he started, “I apologise.” 

Gilbert eyed George suspiciously. “Okaaay…”

“Let’s hug to make it up,” George said innocently, holding his arms out as he walked over to Gilbert. Gilbert let out a cry and ducked under George’s arm so he could run from him, laughing. “Get away from me!”

“Aw, baby, come here!” George laughed, turning to run after Gilbert, who kept doing whatever he could to avoid George. “No, leave me alone!”

George grinned and shook his head, suddenly reaching out and managing to grab Gilbert’s wrist. “There we go! Come here!” he cried dramatically and pulled Gilbert closer, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Gilbert whined loudly and squirmed, laughing as he tried to get away. “Please- please, no!” he choked out between laughter, pushing at George’s chest.

The two of them suddenly went quiet and looked up as an alarm went off. Gilbert let out a gasp, pushing George away. “They are ready!” He ran to the oven to take the umpteenth tray of cupcakes out, smiling proudly. George chuckled and wiped his hands on a towel, nodding. “They look great- and smell great, wow!”

“Take the icing from the cupboard,” Gilbert called out, setting the tray down on the counter. George pulled open a cabinet and looked around, getting the icing and sprinkles. He walked over to the counter and raised an eyebrow, scoffing. “How many did you even made? The whole counter is just full of cupcakes!”

“When I bake, I bake a /lot/,” Gilbert reasoned, sticking his tongue out at George. He took the icing and sprinkles from George’s hands before leaning up to peck his lips, grinning wide, then turned back to the counter. “This will take me a while, get out of my kitchen!”

George pouted playfully, wrapping his arms around Gilbert from behind. “Oh, come on. Can’t I just stay here and watch you wor-”

“No. Bye bye, baby.”

George huffed playfully and kissed Gilbert’s cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

“You could take a shower!” Gilbert called out after him. George turned around to argue, but thought against it when he saw the trail of flour he left behind on the floor. A shower wasn’t a bad idea. Although he’d prefer to take a shower with Gilbert together, he needed to waste some time anyways until Gilbert was done with the cupcakes. They could shower together later that day- Gilbert obviously would need one, too.

 

Once George got out of the shower - which had taken much longer than his usual showers, but he didn’t want to have to wait for Gilbert any longer without a distraction - he got dressed in comfortable jeans and a loose shirt, before making his way back to the kitchen. “I’m back, love. Are you finished?” he asked, peeking inside. He was met with Gilbert turning around quickly, his eyes wide and a faint blush on his cheek. He didn’t really reply- he just nodded, smiling sweetly. George raised an eyebrow and slowly walked over to him. “What, lost your tongue?”

Gilbert let out a snort and shook his head, slowly moving his hands behind his back. George grinned and stood right in front of Gilbert, looking down at him. “Then what is it?”

Gilbert averted his eyes, his blush darkening as he shrugged slowly. George suddenly reached out and grabbed Gilbert’s arms, pulling them forward- only to reveal what Gilbert had been holding.

“...How many of these have you eaten already?” George asked slowly, eyeing the half-eaten cupcake with a smirk. Gilbert rolled his eyes, swallowing what he still had in his mouth. “Just this one, I swear.”

George chuckled and reached up with one hand, wiping a bit of pink icing off of Gilbert’s chin with his thumb. “Next time, don’t make it so obvious,” he whispered, before licking the icing off of his finger with a smile. Gilbert cheekily grinned up at him, before pecking his lips. “Want to try one?”

George nodded and looked around, chuckling. “I’m pretty sure you just made my weight in cake, honey.”

“Then you know what to do for the next few days,” Gilbert said, grinning wide. “Guess we will only eat cake for breakfast, lunch and dinner for two weeks.”

“It does look like that,” George mumbled. “Like, you made a /lot/.” He grinned sheepishly and reached out to take one, quickly taking a bite. His eyes widened a bit and he turned to face Gilbert, nodding. “This is amazing!”

“You just like any kind of cake,” Gilbert said with a playful roll of his eyes, giggling. George grinned, shrugging. “I guess so. Though I prefer your cupcakes. Yours are the best.”

“Why, thank you. Then let us watch a movie and eat our weight in cupcakes as we do, yes?”

“Mhm. Although-!” George started, grinning. “I think /you/ should take a shower first, too.”

Gilbert smirked, nodding slowly. He then held his hand out for George, stepping towards the door. “Come with me, then.”


End file.
